Dragondelle
by elephantimelordemsofOz
Summary: When a dragon starts terrorising Arendelle, Elsa and Anna set off on a quest to find it. Along the way, they find help from Elphaba and Glinda but who really is behind the dragon attacks?
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed thorough the valley as the dragon swooped down for another attack. The townspeople were running everywhere, desperately trying to find a path to the castle.

Anna ran through the corridors urgently trying to find Elsa. He was back. The dragon determined to claim Arendelle for his own. The sound of shouts and chaos could be heard outside. The castle gates had been opened and more and more people were flooding in by the second, trying to get to safety. Suddenly, a ball of flame flew through the window. Anna shrieked and fell to the floor. She looked up cautiously and saw that the tapestry on the wall was ablaze. Before the fire had the chance to spread however, a blast of ice extinguished it. Elsa ran towards her sister and collapsed to her knees in front of her.

"Anna are you alright?"

"I think so, argh" she yelped in pain as she moved her arm. Elsa quickly looked at it. The heat had burned through her sleeve and left a large burn on her forearm.

"You've got quite a bad burn" Elsa said, "But this won't hurt a bit". Elsa made her hand go as cold as possible and pressed it onto Anna's skin.

"Ouch!" Anna yelled. Elsa smirked slightly at her.

"I lied"

After a few minutes, Elsa took her hand away and helped Anna to her feet. They both immediately walked to the broken window and looked out over Arendelle. The dragon was making his way towards the castle courtyard. Elsa turned to Anna.

"Get everyone inside the castle and keep them safe"

Anna nodded to show she'd understood her sister's instructions. Elsa turned away from the window and began running down the corridor towards her bedroom. Anna called after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a date with a dragon" Elsa called back.

The platinum blonde entered her room and scanned it quickly for what she was looking for. A picture of her, Anna and their parents. She looked at it for a moment before moving it aside to reveal a long case. Elsa picked it up and carried it over to her bed and opened it. Inside was a bow and a quiver of arrows. She hadn't used these since the last time the dragon had attacked about a year ago. Although Elsa had her winter powers, she still liked to carry a weapon to defend her kingdom. She was still terrified of losing control and endangering everyone she cared about. This way, Elsa had a choice over using magic or not. She placed the quiver on her back, picked up the bow and walked out onto her balcony.

Anna made her way towards the front doors of the castle.

"Open the doors by order of the Queen" Anna commanded the guards. They nodded and soon Anna was faced with a very large crowed of frightened people.

"Everybody, please make your way to the Great Hall!" she shouted. The citizens of Arendelle fled inside the castle. Through all the hubbub, Anna spotted Elsa stood on her balcony. She had fitted her bow with an arrow and was now tracking the dragon, waiting for it to fly into her target range. Anna knew that Elsa would defend Arendelle to her last breath and this worried her. After being shut out for thirteen years, Anna didn't want to lose her sister again. The strawberry blonde made her way over to the guard on the door.

"It is our duty to keep these people safe. When that dragon comes to the castle, shut the doors and defend them, no matter what".

"I understand Princess Anna" the guard responded. And with that last comment, Anna ran towards the armoury.

The dragon was getting closer and closer. Elsa didn't take her eyes off it. His stomach started to glow orange and the Queen knew what that meant. Quickly, she froze the arrow and fired. It hit its target and cancelled out the would be flames. Elsa smiled. But that smile disappeared when she realised what she'd done. She may have just stopped a blazing inferno but she had alerted the dragon to her whereabouts and he was now flying straight for her.

_"Oh shoot"_ Elsa thought to herself. She quickly reloaded her bow but before Elsa could aim and fire, the dragon's tail hit the balcony causing Elsa to fall over. The dragon heated up its breath again, preparing to strike. Elsa had no time recover before the dragon let lose its fire of fury. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst but to her surprise, nothing happened. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see her sister crouched in front of her, a shield blocking the flame from both of them.

"Elsa, a little help please!" Anna said. Coming back to reality, Elsa quickly leaned out from beside her sister and fired an ice blast at the dragon. It roared and fell backwards, allowing Anna and Elsa to recover.

"Thanks Anna" Elsa said.

"No problem" Anna replied.

"Hold on, why are you up here with me? I told you to protect the townspeople"

"I've informed the guards, they're more than capable to look after them and besides, I'm not letting you attack a massive dragon by yourself and by helping you, I am protecting the people"

Elsa had to admit that Anna had a fair point. The dragon was beginning thaw and preparing for another attack. The platinum blonde then had an idea.

"Right Anna, when I say, jump onto his back"

"What!?" Anna exclaimed. Ignoring her sister, Elsa continued to speak.

"I'm going to freeze your sword and then you jump on his back and stab him!"

The dragon was approaching the balcony, ready for round two. Elsa grabbed her bow and fitted another arrow. When he was close enough, she released it. The arrow pierced through the dragon's foot, securing him to the railing. He roared in pain and began to pull the arrow out. Elsa fired again and again, trying to keep him in place.

"Now Anna!" Elsa yelled. Anna stood there, her shield in one hand and her frozen sword in the other.

"Anna! You have to do this!" Elsa yelled again, realising her sister wasn't moving. Anna knew Elsa was right. She had to do this. To protect Arendelle. To protect her sister. She ran towards the dragon and jumped. Dropping her shield, she grabbed onto one of the dragon's spines and swung herself up onto its back. Taking a deep breath, she held her sword with two hands and plunged it into the dragon's hide. He threw is head back with a loud roar as the ice seeped into the wound. Anna was knocked off his back and began to fall towards the stone paving of the courtyard.

"Anna!" Elsa saw her sister falling and quickly threw her hands out. A snow bank appeared below Anna to break her fall, her sword clattering beside her. They both looked up to the sky as the dragon flew back towards the North Mountain. However, the sisters knew he would be back.

**Had this idea after seeing the Desolation Of Smaug. I hope I shall be able to do regular updates. Happy New Year! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is short. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**

**Thank you to Elphie Forever, The Wickedrae and Wickedly Hope Pancake for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately I don't own either Wicked or Frozen.**

Anna started to sit up slowly. She reached to her side to pick up her sword and placed it back in its sheath around her waist. At the sound of footsteps, she looked over to see Elsa walking over to her. Anna stood up and met her sister halfway across the courtyard, giving each other a huge hug. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Come on" Elsa said, "Let's go and get your arm properly dressed". She bent down and picked up Anna's shield. It was badly charred but still held its shape. Elsa placed her other arm around Anna's shoulders and escorted her inside.

In the main hall of the castle, the sisters were greeted by Gerda who immediately started fussing over Anna's wound. Once it was properly cleaned and bandaged, Kai approached the sisters.

"What are we going to do?"

Anna looked to Elsa for an answer. Elsa looked deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, she walked over to a guard.

"Salmar, can you come with me a minute?"

"Of course your majesty"

The pair walked back over to Kai, Gerda and Anna. Elsa signalled to the three.

"Follow me"

The five of them walked through the castle, all the way to Elsa's room. She opened the door and ushered them inside.

"This is the only place I can think of where we won't be interrupted, please take a seat"

Elsa walked over and sat on her bed, along with Anna and Gerda while Kai and Salmar found two chairs and carried them over. They all looked at Elsa expectantly, waiting for her to tell them her plan.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not entirely sure on what to do" she started, "It is my duty to protect the people of Arendelle and as much as it pains me to say it, I believe the only way I can do that is by hunting down this dragon" she paused, "and killing it".

Anna gasped quietly and spoke, "Surely there's another way Elsa, I know that dragon needs to be stopped but killing it?"

"I know Anna. I don't like it any more than you do but I can't think of any other way. Therefore, I shall journey up the North Mountain and find it".

"You're not going up there alone" Anna said, "I'm coming with you".

"I knew you'd say that" Elsa smiled at her sister who returned it and they laughed slightly.

Gerda cleared her throat.

"Excuse me your highnesses but if I may ask, why have you requested Kai, Salmar and I to be here?"

Elsa turned her smile towards them.

"Apart from Anna, you are the three people I trust most in my life. If both Anna and I are away, I'll need someone to look after the kingdom" she turned to Salmar "Salmar, you are the best guard I know. If anything should try and attack Arendelle while we are gone, defend the kingdom as best you can".

"I shall guard it with my life your highness". Elsa nodded and then spoke to Kai and Gerda.

"Since our parent's deaths, you two have looked after Anna and me. If we should die on this trip, I know no better people to take over the throne than you. Keep the castle doors open, and help anyone who needs it"

At this comment, tears started to form in Gerda's eyes.

"Oh Elsa" she leaned forward to hug her. Elsa returned the hug and after a few minutes stood up.

"I should probably inform everyone on what is happening". They all nodded in agreement and left the room.

The Great Hall was packed with the population of Arendelle, all waiting to hear what their Queen had to say. As Elsa made her way to the front of the crowd, a hushed silence fell over the room. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what we're going to about this dragon". At this comment, a few people began to mumble. Elsa raised her voice slightly and continued.

"We have come to the solution that Princess Anna and I will journey up the North Mountain to find and deal with it. While we are gone, Salman, Kai and Gerda will be in charge. The castle doors will remain open and anyone who needs help shall be given it". Elsa nodded to indicate she had finished and made her way back through the crowd, towards Anna.

"When do we leave?" Anna asked.

"Immediately" Elsa replied, "Go pack a bag, but remember that we are walking and you'll have to carry it, I'll see you in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes with your sword and shield". Anna left for her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Anna and Elsa were stood in the entrance hall. Anna had a bag on her back, shield on one arm and her sword around her waist. Elsa had her bag over her shoulder with her quiver and bow on her back.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Ready" Anna replied.

The sisters smiled, walked out the castle doors and started their journey towards the North Mountain.

Meanwhile on the North Mountain, a man and a woman stood side by side looking out the mouth of a cave.

"What happens if your controlling spell wears off and he doesn't come back?" the man said to the woman.

"Don't worry Hans. My spell won't ware off for another hour or so and even if it should ware off sooner, he'll come back".

"How can you be so sure Morrible?"

"Because we have his reindeer".

They smiled an evil smile at each other. Their cackles rebounded off the nearby mountains.

**Chapter Three: Elphaba enters the story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba ran. The Gale Force weren't far behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was close to exhaustion but she had to keep running. Struggling on, she tried to keep a steady pace through the snow. If she slowed down, Elphaba feared she wouldn't be able to speed up again. She looked over her shoulder. The three men were still on her tail. Unknown to Elphaba, she was fast approaching the edge of a rather high cliff. Turing around at the last minute, she spotted it and skidded to a halt. Looking around again, she was surrounded. Two of the men were either side of her while the third was stood in front of her, blocking off all three of her potential exits.

"Finally we've got you" the man in front of her who was the leader of the group spoke. Elphaba caught her breath and responded.

"If you think I'm coming quietly, you're clearly mistaken". On the last word, she threw out her arms, sending a blast of green energy towards the two men either side of her. They were knocked backwards, one hitting his head hard on a rock, the other ending up in the branches of a nearby tree. However, before she could summon her energy again to attack the leader, he had run up and punched Elphaba in the stomach, tackling her to the ground.

Not too far away, Anna and Elsa were walking. Anna was bored so they were playing I spy to pass the time.

"I spy" Anna began, "With my little eye, something beginning with… s".

Elsa looked around.

"Snow?"

"Nope"

"Sword?"

"Nope"

She kept looking, then she spotted it. A green flash. It looked like some sort of energy.

"Green?" Elsa said quietly to herself. Anna heard her though.

"Green doesn't start with s"

Elsa rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of what she'd seen.

"No over there, there was a green flash"

A few moments later, there was another one and she began running towards it.

"Elsa where are you going!?" Anna shouted.

"To see what it was!" Elsa replied. Anna groaned and started after her sister.

"It was shield by the way!"

The man was taken by surprise at Elphaba's magical outburst. He landed a few feet away from her in a pile of snow. After taking a few minutes to recover, he stood up. Elphaba had started running again, back the way she had come. The man started after her. He'd been given his orders. Bring the witch back to Morrible alive. He was certainly going to bring her back to Morrible. The alive part he thought could be reasoned with. Thanks to that punch in the stomach, Elphaba was finding it much harder to run so therefore, it didn't take him long to catch up with her. When he was in reach, he jumped and pushed Elphaba into the snow, pinning her down. Before Elphaba could respond, he had already pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed it against her neck.

"Try anything funny and I'll kill you right here, right now"

"I thought Morrible wanted me alive"

"She does, but I'm sure I could make up some excuse explaining your death"

Elphaba laughed slightly.

"With your level of intelligence, I doubt it"

The man growled at this comment and pushed the knife harder against her skin.

"Let's see if your blood is green as well shall we?"

Elphaba locked eyes with him as if silently daring him to do it. Before he did anything though, a shout interrupted him.

"Let the green girl go!"

Elphaba was as surprised as the man. They broke eye contact and turned in the direction of the voice. Two women were stood on a rock overlooking the situation before them. One had strawberry blonde hair with a platinum streak in two plats over her shoulders and greeny blue eyes. She wore purplely blue trousers and a black shirt with blue sleeves which was embroidered with a purple and green pattern. She had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. She must have been about eighteen. The other woman looked slightly older, about twenty-one. She also wore trousers which were an icy blue colour and a shirt to match with purplely grey sleeves. She had platinum blonde hair in a plat over her left shoulder and her eyes were a bright blue. However, unlike the other girl she had an arrow pointing directly at the man's head.

"Look lady, we're kind of in the middle of something at the moment so if you and your friend can run along" the man spoke. He hadn't taken his knife away. Elsa turned to Anna.

"I don't think he knows who we are"

"No I don't think he does either". They smiled at each other before Elsa lowered her weapon and spoke again.

"I do believe you don't know who you are talking to".

"Oh I think I do. I think I'm talking to a couple of time wasters who don't understand when someone wants to be left alone". He turned back to Elphaba before Elsa disturbed him again.

"Do you know where you are?"

The man sighed, clearly frustrated. "We are in Oz, Quadling Country to be exact".

"Ahh. The problem is though, you're not in Oz. You're in Arendelle".

"What does it matter where I am?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I'm the Queen".

The man's eyes widened. He immediately moved away from Elphaba and kneeled at the base of the rock.

"Please forgive me your majesty. You see this woman" he gestured to Elphaba who was still lying in the snow, "Is a wanted criminal in Oz and it's my task to capture her and return her to the Emerald City".

"That may be the case however, you're not in Oz at the moment and this woman has done nothing wrong in my kingdom and is welcome to stay".

"But your majesty!" It was the man's turn to interrupt now but Elsa ignored him and carried on.

"But you have deeply insulted my sister and I with your barbaric behaviour and outspoken words. Therefore, I suggest you leave my kingdom and get out of my sight before I decide to set the royal guards on you".

At these last words, the man immediately stood up and ran away.

When he was out of sight, Anna exploded into a fit of laughter which she had been trying to hold in through the entire of Elsa's speech.

"That was brilliant!" she managed to say.

"He was lucky I didn't freeze him, but he would have made a lovely statue in the courtyard don't you think?" Elsa began to laugh herself now. Upon hearing the laughter, Elphaba sat up. The sisters noticed and made their way towards her, stifling their giggles along the way.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked while Anna helped her up and out of the snow.

"I think so" Elphaba responded, "Thank you your majesty, I think you have just saved my life. I am in your debt".

"Please, call me Elsa. I don't really like all the formalities and this is my sister Anna".

"Hi" Anna waved.

"I'm Elphaba" Elphaba replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was that man trying to kill you?" Elsa asked. Elphaba paused.

"I defied the Wizard. He wanted me to work for him but I didn't agree with what he was doing so I said no".

"What was he doing?" Anna said.

"He is trying to introduce Animal restriction laws and I don't agree with this. I believe that all Animals should be free to talk and do as they wish, just like the rest of us. That man was the leader of the Gale Force". Anna and Elsa looked confusingly at Elphaba.

"They're the Wizard's guards" Elphaba explained, "And they've been given the tasks of capturing me and returning me to the Emerald City, that's where the Wizard lives".

"Why does he see you as such a threat?" Anna inquired.

"Because of my umm… skills" Elphaba answered.

"What skills would those be?" Elsa spoke. Elphaba gave them a cautious look before raising her hands and sending a bolt of energy at a nearby shrub and setting it alight. Elsa looked at Elphaba before raising her own hands and extinguishing the flame with a burst of snow.

The two stared at each other in amazement before saying simultaneously, "You have magic!"

It was now Elphaba's turn to question the sisters.

"If you have magic, why do you carry a weapon?"

Elsa looked to the ground, "Well you see, I can't really control it. This way I have a choice whether to use it or not".

"Are your powers connected to your emotions?" Elphaba said. Elsa nodded.

"Same here"

Elsa looked up, "Really?"

"Yep"

"Can you control yours?"

"To some extent yes"

"Could you maybe, be able to teach me?" Elsa asked, slightly timid.

"Certainly" Elphaba agreed, "But first, why are two members of the royal family out here on your own and armed?"

"Well," Anna began, "For the past twoish years, Arendelle has been terrorised by a dragon and we can't let it continue. So Elsa and I are on our way up the North Mountain to try and reason with it or if the worst comes to the worst, kill it".

"You're going to try and reason with a dragon?"

"Yep" Elsa responded. The next thing Elphaba said took both the sisters by surprise.

"Can I come with you?"

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"You've saved my life today and I could be of some use with my magic and all".

Elsa thought for a moment, "If you're certain you want to do this then we would be glad of your help".

Elphaba smiled, "Thank you". Elsa smiled back and the three women started walking again. After a few minutes Elphaba spoke again.

"I have a friend who I think would be interested in helping us".

"Where will we find them?" Anna asked.

"I expect she'll be in the tavern in Flutterbudget Centre".

**I put them in trousers because I felt they would be more practical for fighting a dragon than a dress :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went back to college a few weeks ago and have had lots of course work to do so I'm afraid I can't promise regular updates but I shall keep writing this story and update when I can :)**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Thank you! :D I'm glad you like my writing! :D **

**TheWickedrae: I know right! How dare they steal her cackle! I'm sure Elphaba will have something to say about that! ;) Thank you! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

**Here is chapter four! :D**

Glinda locked eyes with the man in front of her, determination on her face. Fiyero looked back at her but he however, had sweat running from his brow and looked positively drained. A large group of people had gathered around their table, the men egging on Fiyero and the women egging on Glinda. A few moments, then a cry of joy from the women and a cry of annoyance from the men when for the fourth time in a row, Glinda pushed Fiyero's arm onto the table.

"I win again Fiyero" Glinda said happily.

"Jeez Glinda!" Fiyero said, "When did you get so strong!?"

Glinda raised an eyebrow, "When a dragon destroys your entire home town, you learn quickly how to defend yourself".

Fiyero gave her a sombre expression and then placed his arm back on the table. "Another arm wrestle? I'm determined to beat you".

Glinda linked her hand with his. "Fifth time lucky?" and the cheering started again.

The door to the tavern opened and three people walked in. One was green, one had platinum blonde hair and the other had strawberry blonde hair. They joined the circle and watched. Elphaba leaned against the wall, arms folded and nodded towards the blonde sat at the table.

"That's Glinda, my best friend".

As the fight finished, Glinda having won again, Elphaba spoke. "She was never like this at university".

"You win this time Glinda" Fiyero said jokingly, "But I'll be back!" he left the table and walked towards the bar. Glinda laughed as she watched him go. She turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, who's next!?" she asked.

"Me"

Glinda smiled. She knew that voice. The blonde stood up and turned to face the only person it could possibly be, Elphaba Thropp.

"Elphie!" she squealed. Glinda leaped over the table and ran towards the green woman, tackling her in a rib crushing hug. Elphaba staggered slightly at the impact but quickly wrapped her arms around the small blonde, hugging her back. After a few minutes, Elphaba was beginning to become aware that she was struggling to breathe.

"Um… Glinda?"

Glinda's face was buried in Elphaba's shoulder so all she got in response was a muffled "Yes?"

"I can't breathe"

Glinda suddenly released her, "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you". Looking her friend over, she gasped. "Elphie, what happened to your neck?"

Elphaba raised her hand and touched the shallow cut, "Nothing".

"Elphaba" Glinda raised an eyebrow as Elphaba lowered her gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Knowing that Elphaba wouldn't give her any information willingly, Glinda placed her hand under the green woman's chin and slowly raised her head, forcing her to look at her.

Elphaba sighed, giving into the sparkling blue eyes. "The Gale Force found me on the border of Quadling Country. Three of them chased me. I managed to take out the first two but the third jumped on me and held a knife to my neck, threatening to kill me. By this time however, we had crossed the border and was saved by the two women I came in with" she motioned to Elsa and Anna who were still stood by the wall, talking to each other.

Glinda went to embrace Elphaba again. "Oh Elphie, I've told you if you're going to go and meet with these Animals, you've got to be careful. We both know you're not as well known in Quadling Country as you are in the rest of Oz but still".

"I know Glin, I know". They broke apart. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me well… Elsa and Anna really".

"What's the matter?"

"Well, when I crossed the border of Quadling Country I ended up in a kingdom called Arendelle. Elsa is the Queen and Anna her sister is the Princess. Arendelle is currently being attacked by a dragon and I think it's the same one which burnt down Frottica". Glinda tensed at these words.

"You know I've been trying to find that dragon"

"Exactly, come and talk to them". Elphaba lead Glinda over to where Elsa and Anna stood.

"Glinda, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle".

Glinda curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesties". Elsa and Anna smiled at Glinda's formality.

"Please Glinda, just call us Elsa and Anna. We don't really care for the formalities" Elsa spoke. Glinda straightened up.

"Can I just start by saying thank you for saving my friend's life"

"It was nothing really" Anna replied. Glinda smiled at her and continued to speak.

"Elphaba tells me you're on the hunt for a dragon?"

"Yes do you know anything about it?" Elsa asked.

"A dragon destroyed my home town of Frottica about a year ago. I've been tracking it ever since but so far have been unsuccessful in locating it".

"I'm sorry to hear that" Elsa said, "But to think about it, the first time the dragon attacked Arendelle was about a year ago as well".

"Must have moved on to a new target"

"We believe that this dragon lives up in the North Mountain. When it last attacked a few days ago, it flew off in that direction" Anna said. Glinda looked to Elphaba.

"I've never heard of the North Mountain have you?"

"Nope" Elphaba answered, "But I have read about it".

Glinda rolled her eyes jokingly, "Is there anything you haven't read about?"

Elphaba ignored this comment, "And discovered that the North Mountain is joined to other side of the Great Kells".

"It's quite a way from here but if you would like to come with us, we would be grateful of your tracking skills and company".

Glinda smiled, "I'd be more than happy to come with you. I'm not missing out on an opportunity to get that dragon". She walked back over to the table, picked up a large two blade battle axe and attached it to her back. "Let's go get us a dragon".

Hans and Morrible watched the sky as a large shape approached them. As it got closer, the dragon began to shrink. Wings became arms, scales became clothing and what had left a fearsome dragon, returned a human man crying in pain. Kristoff placed a hand onto his back to feel the wound in between his shoulder blades. As the effects of the controlling spell wore off also, the blonde haired man began to regain his own thoughts and self-control.

"Did you get rid of the Queen?" Hans asked. Kristoff looked up into his evil eyes.

"I already told you, I will not kill her!" At this news, Hans kicked Kristoff in the stomach sending him sprawling across the stone floor.

"We will try this again in a few days. If you do not come back successful, you will suffer the consequences".

Morrible picked him up by the collar and dragged him to a cell at the back of the room.


End file.
